Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication method between an electronic device and a peripheral device, and more particularly to a communication method between an electronic device and a 1-wire peripheral device.
Description of the Related Art
Portable devices, such as smart phones, tablets or personal digital assistants, have become necessities in business or for personal usage. To increase the functionality of portable devices, lots of peripheral devices have been developed for the portable devices. Furthermore, to decrease the number of types of connectors of the portable devices and the complexity of the bus, a 1-wire bus has therefore been adopted. The 1-wire bus is a simple bus having only one transmission line, where control and communication can be implemented. The number of Input/output ports can be saved and the system design of portable devices can be made simpler, thus, reducing hardware costs for manufacturing. However, even if portable devices do not connect to a 1-wire device, the portable device still must poll the 1-wire bus. Thus, power consumption is increased, affecting limited battery power, thereby decreasing the usage time of the portable device.